Una persona más, en un día cualquiera
by ne-chan D
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de una pelirrosa y Deidara tiene una muy buena idea de regalo. Y aún mejor si esta relacionado con el chocolate. - SakuDei, LEMON, One-shot ¿Un review:3?


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Sakuray Deidara.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

**Rating: **M.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en mi habitación, sola, como siempre. Sobre la cama observaba el techo, dejaba volar mi mente. Había intentado dormirme pero parecía que no tenía mucho éxito<p>

Miré el reloj, las diez y media, no, pasadas. Di media vuelta y me quedé acostada de lado. Cerré los ojos probando de conciliar el sueño pero nada.

En unas horas cambiaríamos de día y seria mi cumpleaños. Un día en el que pareces especial, aun que no lo eres. Todos te felicitan con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por un día eres la persona más importante, la gente se hace la amable, por un día, por que cuando el reloj vuelve a marcar las doce todos te han olvidado. Ya no eres nadie, una persona más, en un día cualquiera.

Estaba intranquila, me senté sobre la cama cuando una ráfaga de aire frío entró por la ventana. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, la ventana entreabierta se movía despacio, aumentando su obertura.

Me levanté de un salto dispuesta a cerrarla. Antes, observé el cielo, lleno de brillantes estrellas. Refulgían con mayor intensidad, tal vez por que era más tarde de las otras veces que las observé. Tal vez por que nunca me había fijado tanto.

Cuando agarré el marco para cerrar la ventana algo me hizo voltearme. Un extraño movimiento en mi habitación me desconcentro, haciendo que me apartara de la ventana.

Descubrí el causante de mi atención, una arañita blanca, echa de arcilla.

– Hola. – Dijo una voz casi como un susurro del viento.

Me giré inmediatamente, aún con esa figurita entre mis manos.

– Deidara. – Pronuncié observando aquel chico de bellos y largos cabellos dorados que se movían al compás del viento como una hermosa melodía.

No era la primera vez que venia. Ya hacían unas semanas des de que lo conocí. En una misión que ya ni recuerdo o quizás no quiera recordar.

Sabía perfectamente que era un Akatsuki, que era un criminal de rango S, mi enemigo. Aún así venia, se quedaba sobre el marco de la ventana y compartíamos silencio. Hasta que mencionaba alguna palabra o quizás me regalaba una caricia.

– ¿Cómo estas? – Me preguntó y yo me acerqué a él, que se encontraba como siempre, sobre el marco de mi ventana.

– Aburrida, como muchas otras veces. – Le dije sin darle importancia.

– Sakura… - No sabia muy bien por que pero mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios me sonaba tan bien, tan delicado. – He estado pensado un juego para que no te vuelvas a aburrir, si. – Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara.

– ¿Y de que se trata? – Me interesé.

Observé que llevaba un botecito, pero no vi muy bien de que.

Deidara no me respondió, se dedico a abrirlo lentamente. Un agradable olor a dulce se expandió por mi habitación.

El rubio sumergió uno de sus dedos en aquella substancia, cogiendo parte de ella y luego se la llevo a los labios. Saboreó cada milímetro de su índice y yo pude verificar que era.

– ¿Lo has robado de la villa? – Hice otra pregunta.

– Puede ser, hum. – Me respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. - ¿Quieres?

– Sabes que me vuelve loca el chocolate. – Sonreí.

Iba a hundir mis dedos en ese dulce placer pero el chico de ojos celestes me lo impidió. Lo que hizo fue impregnarse de nuevo el índice, pero esta vez no para saborearlo él. El cambio fue que llevo su dedo a mis labios y los macho débilmente.

Saqué mi lengua y lamí su dedo dejándome llevar por el dulce placer del cacao y la calidez del dedo de Deidara. Luego lo introduje entre mis labios terminando de llevarme cualquier rastro de chocolate que le hubiera podido quedar.

Fue una sensación nueva, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, tal vez fueron nervios o excitación. Sí, me excitaba, la indescriptible belleza del rubio acompañada de su perfecto cuerpo hacia una combinación artística, casi explosiva.

El Akatsuki no podía parar de sonreír mientras observaba su dedo, aun entre mis manos. Volvió a mancharse el dedo, pero esta vez en menos cantidad. Lo acercó a mi y mancho la punta de mi nariz.

Ese acto me hubiera molestado si Deidara no se hubiera acercado, bajando del marco y quedando frente ami, y hubiera besado la parte de mi rostro ensuciado de placer. Terminando con una suave lamida para limpiarme del todo.

– ¿El juego incluye chocolate? – Creo que ya entendía lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al rubio.

– Solo si tú quieres, hum. – Me ofreció la posibilidad de elegir, aun que los dos sabíamos la respuesta.

Una vez más se pringo el dedo, esta vez lo saboreó él, para luego repetir la acción y pasar dulcemente la yema de su dedo chocolateado por mis labios.

Sabía que Deidara iba a repetir la misma acción que antes así que me acerqué a él, esperando a que se decidiera.

Y así lo hizo, fue acortando la distancia hasta que nos unimos en un delicado y tierno beso.

El placer del chocolate combinado con esos labios de ángel me hacían volar hasta sitios inimaginables. Donde todo era posible, y estar con él era toda la realidad.

Poco a poco el beso pasó a ser más apasionado. El ojos-celestes introdujo lentamente su lengua en mi cavidad, jugando con la mía.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, enredando mis dedos en ese perfecto pelo rubio mientras él agarraba mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos repasamos, sonrientes y con la respiración algo acelerada empezamos a movernos. Deidara me guiaba lentamente, sin apartar su vista de la mía. Me dejo caer con delicadeza sobre la cama donde hace poco había intentado dormirme.

Agradecía a todo pensamiento que había impedido esa acción.

El rubio empezó a besar mi cuello, comenzó de una forma dulce y romántica pero en cuando se canso lo hizo de forma más ardiente. Dando algún mordisco consiguió que me saliera un gemido, casi ahogado, pero creo que aún así Deidara lo oyó y le hizo sonreír satisfecho de su trabajo.

Volvió a mis labios dejando mi cuello con su marca de propiedad. Entre beso y beso mi rubio me fue quitándome la camiseta. Dejo mis labios y comenzó a bajar, pasando nuevamente por mi cuello pero sin detenerse. Paso de la zona que aun tenia cubierta de ropa y bajo a mi abdomen. Besando cada milímetro de mi piel mientras acariciaba mis caderas con sus dedos.

Acercó el botecito de chocolate y con su dedo extendió una capa por mi estomago, para lamerlo justo después.

Mi excitación crecía con cada beso de sus dulces labios. Mi cuerpo quería más y mi mente pedía calma para disfrutar de cada segundo a su lado. La lucha interior que estaba teniendo hizo que no me percatara de que Deidara había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para quitarme una de mis prendas íntimas.

– Tu estas muy vestido ¿no? – Le pregunté y el río.

– Remédialo entonces, si. – Me respondió con esa agradable voz que me encantaba.

Agarré su mentón para subirlo a la altura de mis labios y saborear los suyos una vez más. No lo dude ni un segundo y comencé a desatar esa larga capa negra típica de los Akatsukis. Me ayudó en la tarea y terminó lanzándola a algún rincón de la habitación.

El ojos-celestes quiso continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes pero se lo impedí quitando su camiseta para dejar ese trabajado torso al descubierto. Lo acaricié con la yema de mis dedos, siguiéndolos con mi vista.

Dei hizo una sonrisa y luego me beso, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sintiendo que el calor aumentaba por momentos. Notando _esa_parte de Deidara que aumentaba de tamaño y que también me hizo agrandar la excitación.

Enredé mis dedos por su flequillo, su coleta, y la parte de su melena suelta. Mientras él, acaricia mi cuerpo. Abrió las bocas de sus manos y lamió la parte de mi cuerpo desnudo haciéndome soltar un gemido que murió entre nuestros labios.

Tiré al rubio sobre la cama y me posicioné sobre él, abriendo mis piernas para que quedaran apoyadas en la cama a cada lateral de sus caderas. Hundí varios dedos en el dulce e hice lo mismo que él minutos antes. Lo extendí sobre su pecho, de arriba abajo, limpiando cada parte de él con mi lengua y dejando besos mientras bajaba.

Cuando terminé, en el extremo norte de su pantalón, decidí bajarlo, de forma lenta. Una vez fuera los lancé a no-se-donde y acaricié una de las piernas de Deidara, empezando por abajo y terminando en su parte intima.

La rocé sutilmente, aún con los bóxers puestos. Al rubio se le escapó un gemido que a mi me hizo gracia.

– Si apenas te he tocado. – Dije con una pequeña risa.

Creo que iba a responder algo pero no le deje porque acaricié su virilidad más notoriamente y él se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar un gemido.

– Si no gimes no tiene gracia. – Le dije con mis ojos puestos en su hermoso rostro.

– Cuando cambiemos de posiciones te vas a enterar. – Me amenazó cariñosamente y solo pude evitar sonreír.

Terminé de desnudarle quitando la ropa que ahora era más bien molesta. Acaricié su órgano con mis dedos para luego hacerlo con toda mi mano. Deidara gimió, no pudo evitarlo, y yo sonreí.

Descendió sus manos a mis caderas para bajar mis pantalones. Ahora la situación había cambiado y la que estaba muy vestida era yo. Le ayudé rápidamente para continuar con mi trabajo.

Mientras yo tuve una idea y busqué el chocolate él acaricio mis caderas, luego mis muslos usando también las lenguas.

Manché su miembro del dulce a la vez que lo masturbaba lentamente. Cuando él me robó la mano para lamer mis dedos impregnados de chocolate yo lamí su preciada parte. El ojazos mordió mi dedo debido al placer causado. Sonreí mientras seguía con mi tarea.

Volvía a sentir ese placer del dulce mezclado con la calidez del cuerpo del Akatsuki, que a mi cada vez me volvía más loca.

Deidara evitaba los gemidos aferrando mi dedo entre sus labios así que se lo quité para poder oírlo.

Quiera oírlo. Él sonido de sus gemidos causados por mi, me excitaban más.

Mencionó mi nombre más de una vez algo que causo en mi una sensación indescriptible. Adoraba tanto mi nombre salir entre sus labios y más en esta situación.

Saber que tus acciones causan placer a la otra persona es una sensación agradable y en este caso estimulante.

Noté un cuerpo frío hacerme cosquillas por mis piernas y subiendo a mi espalda. ¿Se puede saber que pintaba aquí una de las figuritas de Dei?

Él rubio aprovecho mi despiste para girar la situación. Recostándome en la cama y quedando encima de mí.

– Ahora me toca jugar a mí. – Dijo de forma atrayente.

Acarició todo mi torso, lamiéndolo con sus lenguas. Con su boca de verdad besó mi cuello y empezó a bajar lentamente parándose entre mis piernas. Me miró a los ojos un momento y luego sumergió la cabeza.

Del placer o de los nervios tal vez, no lo se, pero cerré las piernas apresando a Deidara, que seguía con su tarea, lo que si estaba segura es que fue un acto involuntario.

Poco a poco volví a mi posición inicial, mientras al Akatsuki subía sus besos a mi ombligo, pero siguiendo lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez con sus manos.

- Deidi… - Suspiré de placer pero ni siquiera mi miró, parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mordí mis labios para impedir que saliera ningún sonido de ellos.

- Si no gimes no tiene gracia. – Dijo imitando mi voz y subió su índice hasta mis labios los cuales separo un poco, evitando que los moridera.

Esa acción me hizo sacar algún que otro gemido y Deidara sonrió satisfecho.

Agarré su rostro para que me mirara y dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Subió a mis labios sin dejarme decir palabra.

- ¿Pasamos a otro nivel? – Me susurró al oído y yo solo asentí.

Deidara introdujo su miembro dentro de mi, causándome dolor claramente. Lo hizo lentamente pero aún así con algo de torpeza.

- Aai… Duele… - Le dije mientras golpeé su pecho con mi mano.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo estar? – Me propuso pero me negué.

¿Parar ahora? Este chico esta loco…

- Solo espérate… - Dije intentando acostumbrarme al dolor.

El rubio decidió mancharse los dedos del chocolate y los pasó por mis labios. Supongo que para distraerme. Yo encantada los lamí disfrutando del sabor. Con mi mano derecha cogí los dedos de Deidara para poder limpiarlos mejor.

- ¿Vas a moverte o que? – Le dije en cuanto me acostumbre al dolor.

- Y ahora me mete prisas… - Se quejó y yo me reí.

El ojos-celestes empezó a moverse, de forma lenta y suave. Agarrando mis caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus mechones despeinándolos si es que era posible hacerlo más de lo que estaban.

Deidara me besó entre movimientos y yo saboreé cada milímetro de sus labios.

Acariciaba mi pecho, mis piernas, mis labios. Yo disfrutaba del suave tacto de esos cabellos con una mano y con la otra recorría su pecho.

- Más rápido… - Le pedí entre algún gemido.

Y como ordenes para sus oídos el rubio aumento la velocidad. Los besos eran casi imposibles ya que no podíamos contener los sonidos producidos por el placer.

El silencio era cortado por nuestras voces y el ambiente era caluroso con una mezcla de olor a sudor y chocolate.

Quien me iba a decir que acabaría la noche así.

A mi que solo pensaba en el agobiante día de mañana. Lleno de voces gritando "_felicidades__"_ sin ningún tipo de sinceridad. Y tú, teniendo que fingir una sonrisa sabiendo, que ninguno de los dos, le hubiera dirigido la palabra al otro de no ser por eso, un cumpleaños. Una fecha como otra cualquiera, donde lo único que cambia es un número. Un número que avanza con los años pero que no significa nada. Tú sigues siendo el mismo ya que lo que te hace cambiar son los hechos vividos y no los años cumplidos.

Se acercaba el final, los dos lo sabíamos. El placer era imposible de callar. Deidara seguía con las manos en mi cintura, yo tenia las mías alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mi.

El gemido de máximo placer se escapo de entre nuestros labios y Deidara aminoró la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta finalizarlos.

Terminó saliendo de mi y tumbándose a mi lado. Con la vista hacia el techo y la respiración incontrolable al igual que yo, que sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Él Akatsuki se giró para mirarme y me sonrió. Con una dulce voz soltó una palabra en mi oído que me dejo totalmente desconcertada.

- Felicidades…

Mire el reloj, más de las doce. Si, era mi cumpleaños y Deidara se había acordado.

- ¿Te ha gustado… mi regalo? – Dijo recuperando aliento.

- No me puedo… creer… que este sea… tu regalo. – Le respondí aún agotada.

- ¿No te ha gustado? – Volvió a preguntarme ya con la respiración casi normal.

- No… Para nada. – Dije irónica.

- ¿Esperabas algo mejor? – Me susurró, supongo que bromeando.

- ¿Mejor? Creo que eso es imposible. – Le dije y los dos sonreímos. – Pero… ¿Sabes que?

- ¿Qué? – Se interesó curioso.

- Has empezado el regalo antes del que fuera mi cumpleaños.

- Si quieres lo podemos repetir, si. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Bromeas? Déjame descansar ¿no?

- Oh vamos… ¿No me digas que esa es toda tu energía? Aún queda mucha noche… - Finalizó la conversación porque extendió una capa de chocolate sobre mi abdomen, lamiéndolo como al principio de todo esto.

- ¿No te cansas no, Diedara? – Le dije con un suspiró y el rostro sonriente.

_**¡FIN! **_

* * *

><p>¡<strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustado! Y por favor dejen un review, me encantaría saber su opinión:3

**Sakura: ¡No le dejen ningún review esta contando mis intimidades!**

**Deidara: Déjala, no ves que hace publicidad de lo bueno que soy en la cama, o en el sofá, o en la cocina, o en el suelo... **

**Sakura: ¡Lo pillamos Deidara! **

No hagan caso a Sakura y decidme vuestra opinión sea buena o mala^^


End file.
